Drug detection plays an important role in law enforcement or criminal justice, employment and other settings. For example, many companies require new employees to successfully complete drug screening prior to beginning work at a particular place of employment. Some employers require successful drug screening on an ongoing basis.
In aspects of law enforcement and criminal justice, drug or alcohol monitoring or detection systems are used in a variety of contexts. In some contexts, individuals are required to complete drug testing prior to being checked into a prison or other detainment location. In other contexts, individuals who were arrested for violations related to drugs or alcohol, such as driving while inebriated, possession and use of narcotics, or other illegal substances, are required to complete a probationary period after being released from prison or confinement. The probationary period will often have requirements related to the prohibition of drug and alcohol use. Recurrent drug screening or monitoring are often required to enforce the restrictions during the probation period.
While there are a variety of alcohol testing devices available commercially, and fewer available drug-testing systems, in order to reduce cost of administering drug tests, it is important to have a system that can monitor whether or not the individual providing a test sample is the individual being monitored. Improvements in options for self-administered drug-detection systems would be welcomed.